


Si je pouvais changer

by Misty1024



Series: Trans-formation [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (maybe), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Being a Jerk, Enfin Maël, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Misgendering, Then he is cool, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Trans!Marinette, Transgender, Transphobia, at first
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Tout avait commencé avec une réalisation. Je n'aurais pas dû me présenter en tant que Ladybug.Car cela me pèse, surtout durant les jours comme ça...- Une petite série d'OS dans le même univers -
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Trans-formation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986176
Kudos: 5





	1. Des jours comme ça

Il y a des jours comme ça, où j’ai simplement envie de rester en boule dans mon lit. De ne pas me lever et affronter ma journée. Des jours où quelques simples mots sont capables de me faire pleurer « Marinette », « Elle », « sa », et les accords féminins qui vont avec. Tout ceci utilisé pour me désigner.

Ces jours-là, il m’arrive de me blâmer pour ne pas arriver à en parler. Si je le faisais ce serait plus simple. Mais quand je pense ça, je réalise que c’est déjà trop tard…Si j’avais compris que j’étais un garçon à quatre ans, et persisté avec les années, alors j’aurais été pris au sérieux. Cependant, je sais qu’à présent, on me dira que si j’étais un garçon, alors j’aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt. Et que de toute manière je suis trop jeune pour savoir ça.

Ironiquement contradictoire, pas vrai ?

Ces jours-là, j’ai simplement envie de me changer les idées, mon corps couvert par des vêtements bien trop larges, et mes cheveux cachés dans mon dos, là où je ne peux les voir. Mais je n’ai pas le choix, je dois me lever, m’habiller, suffisamment large pour pouvoir supporter la journée, puis endurer les éternels appels d’un prénom qui n’est pas le mien, et des accords féminins.

Ces jours-là, je fixe généralement le vide, tentant de me détacher de tout ça, pour ne pas être trop affecté, mais ça m’est impossible. Encore l’an dernier, j’aurais pu trouver ça un tant soit peu supportable…Mais j’ai rencontré Tikki, et avec elle l’euphorie de genre. Ma Kwami est la seule à connaître la vérité, à m’appeler Maël, à utiliser des accords masculins.

Cependant, aussi positif que cela puisse paraître, goûter une fois à l’euphorie de genre rend la dysphorie encore plus marquée. Elle me donne l’espoir qu’un jour, on ne parle plus de Marinette, mais de Maël.

Elle me donne aussi l’espoir qu’on ne parle plus de _Lady_ bug. Parce qu’à peine ce nom avait franchi mes lèvres que je l’avais regretté. Paris était protégé par _Lady_ bug et Chat Noir, l’héroïne et le héros de la ville. Et Ladybug n’avait rien d’un garçon.

Ainsi, ces jours-là, j’avais encore moins envie que le Papillon ne frappe, parce que cela voudrait dire endosser le rôle de la figure féminine de Paris. L’inconscient avait beau modeler le costume lors de la transformation, il ne pouvait pas moduler le corps, alors même avec une tenue large et rigide, couvrant la majorité de ce qui pouvait trahir la réalité biologique de mon corps, ce qu’elle était restait évident. Les gens se demandaient simplement pourquoi je ne portais pas un costume aussi moulant que mon partenaire, ce que j’aurais pu faire si ça ne nécessitait pas de compresser ma poitrine comme le ferait un _binder_ , et donc de briser les règles de ne pas faire de sport en en portant un. Il aurait aussi fallu rembourrer le costume au niveau de la taille, pour que mes formes ne soient pas trop apparentes.

Enfin, ç’aurait été bien trop compliqué. De toute manière, Ladybug n’était reconnue que comme une fille, alors à quoi bon ? Même Chat Noir ne savait rien de ma réalité, de celle qui parfois, causait des ratés en combat, liés à ma perte de concentration.

Mais ces jours-là n’étaient pas les pires. Non, les pires, c’était quand ces jours-là tombaient sur ces semaines-là. Celles où mes émotions étaient exacerbées, et où un rien pouvait me faire pleurer ou m’énerver. Celles où j’avais parfois du mal à ne pas me recroqueviller sur moi-même pour atténuer ne serait-ce qu’un peu la douleur dans mon bas-ventre. Celles où je savais que je ne pouvais pas aller aux toilettes des garçons, même si personne me connaissant n’était aux alentours, parce que mon collège avait eu la brillante idée de ne pas mettre de poubelles dans ces toilettes-là, allez savoir pourquoi.

Oui, ces jours-là, durant ces semaines-là, étaient les pires. Parce que même si un simple accord masculin dû à une mauvaise prononciation pouvait m’arracher un sourire et faire monter des larmes de joie dans mes yeux, c’était souvent des larmes de frustration ou de tristesse qui finissaient par couler. Parce qu’il est difficile de prononcer une simple phrase sans accorder, dans cette langue où tout est genré.

Alors généralement, quand on me demandait ce qu’il se passait, je disais juste que c’était les hormones, parce qu’au moins, ce n’était pas un mensonge. Je détestais ces hormones présentes dans mon corps, celles qui lui avait fait prendre la forme qu’il a, celles qui me font également perdre le peu de contrôle des émotions que je ressens.

Ces jours-là, je finis par me poser chez moi à la fin de la journée, en boule dans mon lit, avec seulement Tikki pour me réconforter.

Oui, il y a des jours comme ça.


	2. Je m'appelle Maël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était un jour comme ça, et Chat Noir m'a vu dans cet état...  
> Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait me coûter de lui dire la vérité ?

C’était un jour comme ça, durant une de ces semaines-là. Mais c’était également un jour de patrouille, alors je ne pouvais pas y échapper. J’observais la ville, mais j’y voyais flou. J’imagine que c’était lié aux larmes présentes dans mes yeux. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j’allais encore tenir à ce rythme.

Chat Noir n’était pas encore là, alors je pouvais toujours inventer un prétexte pour ne pas me montrer…cependant, ce serait lâche de ma part. Nous avions instauré ces patrouilles pour protéger la ville en cas de problème, alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m’absenter pour des raisons aussi futiles. Enfin, peut-être que ne pas supporter d’être transformé était une raison valable.

Après un moment à peser le pour et le contre, mon partenaire finit par arriver, coupant court à mon débat interne. De toute manière, autant être en costume, au moins, mes règles s’arrêtaient de couler pendant la période où j’étais transformé. Et j’avais aussi les cheveux courts.

– Bonsoir, Ma Lady.

J’avais beau avoir réussi à retenir mes larmes depuis que j’étais là, l’une d’entre elles s’échappa lorsque le surnom atteint mes oreilles. Je restais silencieux, ayant peur que ma voix ne se brise si j’essayais de l’utiliser.

– Ma Lady ? Tu vas bien ?

Évidemment, il avait remarqué mon état. Je sentais tout mon corps trembler, alors ce devait être visible. Je sentais également mes larmes dévaler mon visage. Je ne pouvais plus.

– Ma La-

– Je ne suis pas « ta Lady » !

J’avais lâché ça en criant, tout en relevant la tête vers lui, pour ancrer mon regard dans le sien. Je le vis faire un pas en arrière, surpris, avant de bredouiller.

– Dé-désolé ? Dans ce cas…Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Ladybug ?

Je sentis mon cœur se pincer quand il prononça mon nom de héros, puis je soufflais, plus par réflexe qu’autre chose.

– Je ne suis pas Ladybug non plus…

Cette fois, il eut l’air réellement perdu.

– Je…Je ne comprends pas ?

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d’expirer un bon coup. C’était le moment ou jamais…Et puis il réagirait bien, c’était mon partenaire de combat après tout.

– Je…Je ne suis pas une fille. Je suis un garçon. Depuis le début.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de dire, d’une voix hésitante.

– Donc…Tu…Enfin on dirait pas. Ton corps ressemble beaucoup à celui d’une fille…Et…Tu ne m’avais pas dit avoir tes règles, une fois ?

Je secouais la tête avant de répondre, d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

– Je…Mon corps est celui d’une fille, biologiquement. Mais je suis un garçon.

Une lueur de compréhension s’alluma dans son regard, et il lâcha.

– Ah ! Tu es une de ces filles qui se prennent pour des garçons ? Tu sais, c’est pas grave, mais tu devrais voir avec tes parents pour te faire soigner, ce sera plus simple !

Je sentis mon cœur s’arrêter quand il prononça cela. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire : Ses paroles, où le fait qu’il ait réellement l’air de penser ce qu’il disait. Il avait dit cela d’un ton tellement innocent, comme si…Il voulait m’aider. Mais…ça faisait mal.

Je sentis les larmes monter à nouveau dans mes yeux, mais je me forçais à répondre.

– Tu…Ce n’est pas…Je…ça ne se soigne pas, c’est…Enfin…

Ma réponse ne devait pas être très claire, pourtant, j’espérais tout de même qu’il comprenne.

– Bien sûr que si ! Si tu veux, je peux même payer pour toi, ça ne me dérange pas.

Cependant, après cette dernière phrase, je sentis que mes jambes allaient lâcher et que j’allais m’effondrer. J’attrapais alors mon yo-yo, manquant de le faire tomber à cause des tremblements de mes mains, puis je partis en vitesse. Je ne vérifiai même pas s’il me suivait, et je me rendis sur mon balcon. Une fois dessus, je prononçais la formule de dé-transformation, puis me glissais dans ma chambre.

Je me sentais vide, mais des larmes ne cessaient de couler, et j’avais l’impression que mon cœur se déchirait dans ma poitrine. J’avais espéré qu’il le prendrait bien…C’était Chat Noir, mon partenaire, celui avec qui je combattais depuis des mois ! Et il avait…Juste répondu ça.

– Maël…ça va aller…Je suis sûre qu’il comprendra.

J’entendais à peine la voix de Tikki. Mes pensées partaient dans tous les sens : Et s’il disait ce que j’avais avoué à tout le monde ? Et puis sa réaction allait forcément impacter sur notre façon d’interagir, donc sur les combats. J’aurais dû me taire.

Je sentais ma Kwami se coller contre ma joue, pour me réconforter, mais cela ne marchait pas. La panique montait en moi, et ma respiration se faisait haletante. J’avais beau prendre de grandes inspirations, c’était vain, je ne parvenais pas à me calmer.

Ce ne fut qu’une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que je parvins à respirer convenablement à nouveau. J’espérais également arriver à dormir, mais me doutais que je ne réussirais pas. Et ça ne loupa pas, quelques heures plus tard, quand mon réveil sonna, j’avais toujours mon regard rivé au plafond, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je m’habillais rapidement, avant de rejoindre ma mère pour petit-déjeuner. Elle ne manqua évidemment pas mon état, mais j’inventais rapidement un mensonge à base d’« inspiration soudaine » et de vêtements à créer, qui passa comme une lettre à la poste.

Et ainsi, après avoir manqué de me faire écraser par une voiture à cause d’une vitesse de réaction ralentie par la fatigue, j’étais arrivé au collège. Alya eut l’air surprise de me voir arriver à l’heure, mais encore plus par mon état.

– Eh bah Mari, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Je m’installais à ma table, dans la salle de classe, et laissais tomber ma tête sur le bureau tout en ressortant la même excuse que celle donnée à ma mère. Ma fatigue m’avait presque fait manquer la présence d’Adrien. Presque. Il avait l’air fatigué aussi, et il n’échappa donc pas aux questions de ma meilleure amie, qui lui demanda ce qu’il se passait de son côté.

– Oh…Je me suis disputé avec la fille que j’aime.

Super, il ne manquait plus que ça : Adrien aimait une fille. Je sentais que ça allait être une longue semaine.

– À propos de quoi ? Interrogea Nino, alors que ma meilleure amie me jetait un regard inquiet.

– Elle m’a dit qu’elle était un garçon…Tu sais…quand des filles se prennent pour des garçons…C’est…Transsexuelle le nom, non ? Enfin bref, je lui ai dit que si jamais elle voulait, je pouvais lui payer le traitement pour la soigner, et elle a eu l’air de mal le prendre…

Je n’avais pas manqué les expressions des deux bruns lorsqu’il avait atteint le milieu de son explication. Ils avaient l’air vraiment choqués par ce qu’il venait de dire. De mon côté, je me contentais de me lever en silence, sans lui accorder un regard, puis de sortir. D’abord Chat Noir, puis Adrien…Semaine de merde.

Évidemment, il m’appela pour me retenir, ne semblant pas comprendre ma réaction.

– Marinette ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Pourquoi tu pars ?

Je me tournais vers lui, avant de soupirer.

– J’arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux être aussi con.

Ma réplique avait traversé la pièce. Il n’y avait pas encore tous les élèves de la classe, mais une majorité était là. Et ils parurent surpris de ce que je venais de dire. Probablement avec raison, étant donné qu’ils n’avaient pas le contexte.

– Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Alya eut l’air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle s’arrêta en voyant mon visage. Je ne sais pas quelle émotion s’y exprimait, mais j’imaginais qu’elle ne voulait pas en être la cible.

– Est-ce que tu sais au moins que tu lui as souhaité ? Tu sais comment ils vont _le_ « soigner » s’ _il_ va là-bas ?

J’avais accentué les accords masculins, et dit le mot « soigner » avec un ton ironique.

– Non…Mais mon père m’a dit que-

– Je m’en fiche de ce qu’a dit ton père. C’est un con aussi s’il t’a encré ça dans la tête. Tu as souhaité à celui que tu aimes de se faire torturer à coup d’électrochocs, d’injections d’hormones féminisantes, de manipulation mentale, jusqu’à qu’il renie une part de lui-même. Les gens qui sont « guéris » se sont juste forcés à refouler qui ils sont ! Alors ouais, il l’a mal pris !

Adrien était sous le choc. Tout le monde l’était, mais le blond l’était plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant que dire. Je crois que la colère plus mon absence de sommeil m’avait fait craquer. Mais même après plus de vingt-quatre heures d’éveil, j’étais suffisamment conscient pour réaliser la vérité. La coïncidence aurait été beaucoup trop grosse pour que ce ne soit que ça.

– Tu devrais te renseigner au lieu de sortir des conneries pareilles. Et aller t’excuser auprès de lui. Parce qu’honnêtement, avec ce comportement, tu ne le mérites pas.

Mais le pire qui pouvait se passer à ce moment arriva : Une akumatisation. Une des fenêtres explosa pour laisser apparaître un vilain, et je sortis en vitesse de la pièce, comme tout le monde. Je me transformais tout aussi vite, puis me rendis auprès de l’akumatisé. Chat Noir était là, il semblait absorbé dans ses pensés, mais s’il s’agissait d’Adrien, c’était tout à fait logique.

Le combat fut assez compliqué, il se déroula dans un silence total, mais pas parce que nous pouvions nous passer de mots pour communiquer, non, nous ne communiquions tout simplement pas. Une fois l’Akuma purifié, deux heures après notre arrivée, Chat Noir m’attrapa le bras pour me retenir.

– Ma Lady, at-

Il n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma main était entrée en contact avec sa joue. Je comprenais pourquoi les gens mettaient des baffes aux abrutis, c’était d’un soulagement.

– Ne t’avise _plus jamais_ de m’appeler comme ça.

Puis j’étais parti. S’il voulait s’excuser, alors il devrait faire des efforts. J’avais encore ma nuit dénuée de sommeil et emplie de larmes en travers de la gorge. Peut-être que mon comportement pouvait être qualifié de puéril, étant donné que la sécurité de la ville était en jeu, mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas supporter ça, même s’il avait l’air de vraiment croire que tout ça m’aiderait.

Une fois dé-transformé, je m’apprêtais à retourner dans la salle de cours, même si cela signifiait que je devais recroiser Adrien. Cependant, je fus intercepté par Alya dans le couloir.

– Mari…Est-ce que ça va ?

Je la regardais un moment avant de secouer la tête. Pas la peine de mentir, elle savait.

– C’est par rapport à ce qu’à dit Adrien ?

– Oui…

J’avais à peine murmuré cela, mais elle m’avait entendu. J’avais un peu peur, mais au vu de la réaction qu’elle avait eue quand le blond avait dit ce qu’il avait dit, il y a avait de grandes chances qu’elle réagisse bien si elle venait à savoir la vérité.

– Tu…Tu avais l’air vraiment mal quand il a dit ça…Je…Je ne veux pas faire de conclusions hâtives, et si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te force pas, mais…Est-ce que tu es transgenre ?

Je sentis les larmes monter de nouveau, puis j’éclatais en sanglots. Elle me prit dans ses bras, comme pour me réconforter, alors que je répondais.

– J’ai peur, Alya…Je…Je l’aime toujours, mais j’ai l’impression que…Qu’il n’acceptera jamais qui…Qui je suis. Ce que je suis…

– Je vais donc prendre ça pour un oui.

Je sentais sa main passer dans mes cheveux, alors qu’elle demandait.

– Comment je dois t’appeler ?

Et cette fois, les larmes qui coulaient n’était pas des larmes de frustration ou de tristesse. Non, c’était des larmes de soulagement et de joie.

– Ma-Maël. Je m’appelle Maël…

– Dans ce cas, Maël, sache que je suis là pour toi. Quoi qu’il advienne, ok ?

Ça avait un petit côté rassurant…Même si Adrien, si Chat Noir, ne parvenait pas à entendre la vérité de ma situation…J’avais quelqu’un à mes côtés, j’avais Alya.

– Merci…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups ?  
> Vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer...  
> Dans la vraie suite...Parce que j'avoue avoir fait une suite alternative ou ça se passe pas bien !


	3. Résignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est ça... Je crois que je me suis résigné au fait qu'il n'allait jamais accepter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est donc la suite alternative dont je parlais.  
> La vraie se situe au chapitre d'après !

Une larme qui sèche avant même d’avoir pu fuir mon visage, laissant une traînée de sel sur ma joue. La chaleur elle-même ne m’autorise pas à montrer de faiblesse, ou alors est-elle de mon côté et choisit de les lui cacher ?

J’ai du mal à comprendre, d’habitude, quand il dit des choses comme ça, je sens une colère bouillonner dans mon être. Et ça fait trois mois que c’est le cas…

Mais là, je ne ressens rien. Même pas un pincement au cœur, même pas une envie de lui crier dessus. Non, rien, juste du vide.

À moins que le vide soit quelque chose ? La raison qui a fait couler deux uniques larmes de mon œil…

Ah…C’est ça…

Je crois que je me suis résigné…

Résigné à l’idée qu’il n’acceptera jamais qui je suis.

Je crois que c’est encore plus douloureux que la colère, que la tristesse, ou que la peur…Parce que même sans souhaiter effacer notre passé, je suis contraint de le faire…

D’admettre qu’il n’acceptera pas.

Je suis contraint d’oublier nos moments passés ensemble, à rire, à discuter, à se réconforter, à pleurer.

Mais le pire dans tout ça ?

C’est que je suis également contraint de le revoir, constamment. Je suis contraint de faire comme si de rien était, parce que dans un premier lieu, je ne suis pas censé savoir, et dans un second…Les autres ne doivent pas savoir que nous ne nous entendons plus.

S’ils venaient à savoir…Ce serait le début de la fin.

Parce que sans notre complicité passée, tout devient plus compliqué. Les regards échangés ne sont plus emplis de compréhension, mais de rancune. Les silences ne sont plus emplis de sens, mais simplement de froideur.

J’ai d’abord pensé qu’il comprendrait, qu’il accepterait…Qu’il serait à mes côtés, lui et moi contre le monde…

Mais la réalité avait vite fait de me rattraper…

Une main qui se glisse dans la mienne, et je relève le regard. Cette fois, à la différence de toutes les autres, je n’ai pas l’espoir que ce soit lui.

Alors je ne suis pas déçu en la voyant, son expression inquiète sur le visage, avant qu’elle ne me prenne dans ses bras en me soufflant :

« Maël… »

Oui, cette fois, aucune larme ne coule…Car la réalité a été à la hauteur de mes expectations…


	4. Des excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peut-être...  
> Que c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc, ça c'est la suite suite.

J’étais sur mon balcon, le regard perdu à l’horizon, tandis qu’Alya était partie chercher son portable dans ma chambre, où elle l’avait laissé.

– Non, mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que je suis sûre qu’il va désapprendre ces conneries un de ces quatre.

– Ou peut-être pas…

Ok, je paraissais peut-être un peu pessimiste…Mais j’avais mes raisons, je veux dire, se faire dire d’aller se faire soigner deux fois en deux jours par la même personne…Enfin, la même personne en quelque sorte.

– Bonsoir, Princesse.

Je sursautais en entendant quelqu’un se poser derrière moi. Et cette personne était très probablement Chat Noir, vu qu’il était le seul à me réserver ce surnom.

– Mais si ! Adrien est super gentil il a bien dû voir qu’il t’avait blessé et…Chat Noir ?!

Et ça, c’était l’arrivée d’Alya sur mon balcon…Je me retournais pour faire face aux deux. Ma meilleure amie fixait le héros d’un air éberlué, tandis que celui-ci semblait gêné, voire honteux. Peut-être parce qu’il venait d’entendre qu’il m’avait blessé à vrai dire.

– Maël…Qu’est-ce que Chat Noir fait sur ton balcon ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de pincer les lèvres. Elle avait vraiment fait ça ? Bordel, je n’étais pas prêt à l’entendre une troisième fois…

– Maël ?

C’était la voix du blond. Je soupirais et répondis, d’un ton plus froid que prévu.

– Oui. Et j’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il fait là.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et eut une expression encore plus coupable qu’auparavant.

– Je suis désolé…

Il avait à peine soufflé ça, puis il secoua la tête, pour reprendre d’un air plus déterminé.

– Je…Cherchais Bug. Vous ne l’auriez pas vu, par hasard ?

Ma partie sarcastique avait envie de répondre « Si, devant toi, et il ne veut pas te voir », mais il avait l’air vraiment perdu et désemparé, alors je lui laissais le bénéfice du doute.

Et puis il fallait que j’évite de balancer mon identité secrète ainsi.

– Nope ! Est-ce que je peux avoir une interview ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé cet après-midi ? Pourquoi Ladybug t’as frappé ?

Le héros parut gêné, et je le fus aussi…Je m’en voulais un peu de lui avoir mis une claque, à vrai dire.

– Oh…J’ai été con…Et je l’ai blessé. Ça fait deux heures que je le cherche…Mais il n’a pas l’air d’être dehors…J’imagine que je le mérite…

J’arrêtais de bouger quand il prononça les pronoms masculins, et je sentis des larmes monter dans mes yeux. Je n’avais pas mal entendu, hein ?

– Il ?

La question de ma meilleure amie me confirma que non. Ok. Il n’était peut-être pas si con en fait…

– Merde…j’aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça…Enfin, désolé, mais pas d’interview pour le moment, j’ai quelqu’un à retrouver !

Il s’apprêta à partir, mais s’arrêta et fronça les sourcils quand son regard passa sur moi.

– Mar…Maël, ça va ?

Les larmes coulèrent définitivement quand il prononça mon prénom. Peut-être…Peut-être que je pouvais continuer à l’aimer après tout. Parce qu’il avait l’air d’apprendre de ses erreurs et de regretter.

Alya remarqua alors et me prit dans ses bras, tout en expliquant la situation à mon partenaire.

– Désolé pour ça, un garçon de la classe a dit des trucs pas cool aujourd’hui…Donc il est un peu à fleur de peau.

Et le garçon concerné détourna le regard avant de murmurer.

– Pardon…

Puis de hocher la tête et de lancer.

– Bon, je vais chercher Bug, si tu le vois passer, tu peux mettre un truc sur le Ladyblog !

Et sur ces mots, il s’en alla, tandis qu’Alya se faisait une réflexion à voix haute.

– Hm. Va falloir que je change le nom de mon blog du coup. Bon !

Elle s’éloigna de moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

– Maël…Pourquoi tu as été froid avec Chat Noir ? Tu étais au courant de ce qu’il s’était passé avec LB ?

– Oh, euh…Oui. Enfin, j’ai intercepté une de leur discussion pendant le combat, et…

Elle me fixa avec son air de « Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, je sais », alors je m’arrêtais. Le silence dura quelques secondes, avant qu’elle ne soupire et ne demande.

– Tu veux aller le voir ? Ou tu préfères attendre demain, au collège ?

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, alors que je bégayais.

– De…De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu as réagi de la même manière quand il a genré LB au masculin que quand il t’a appelé Maël, et il s’est excusé quand on a mentionné le comportement d’Adrien à ton égard. Donc, tu veux aller le voir aujourd’hui ?

Je me mis à paniquer légèrement, ce qui voulait dire BEAUCOUP, et ce fut Tikki qui dut venir à la rescousse. Elle prit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour me calmer, et me dire que ce n’était pas grave qu’elle ait compris. Et une fois mon état d’esprit revenu à la normale, je soufflais, d’un air désapprobateur.

– Tu es au courant que j’aurais pu ne pas avoir compris pour Adrien ?

– Je te connais comme si je t’avais fait, ta réaction d’hier m’a suffi pour savoir que tu savais !

Je détournais le regard, gêné, avant de soupirer et de répondre.

– Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

– Ne t’en fais pas, je veux que tu te réconcilies avec lui, donc vas-y ! J’ai des trucs à faire sur mon blog de toute manière.

Je hochais la tête puis prononçais.

– Tikki, transforme-moi !

Ma meilleure amie laissa échapper une exclamation d’émerveillement, et je lui souris avant de partir sur les toits.

Je repérais vite mon partenaire, qui semblait à l’affût du moindre mouvement. Je m’arrêtais pour l’observer un moment. Une part de moi avait toujours peur que ce ne soit qu’un piège, même s’il n’avait aucune raison de savoir que j’étais au courant de son interaction avec Alya et ma forme civile.

Il finit par ne plus bouger, son regard vert rivé vers moi. Je voyais dans sa posture qu’il hésitait. Il vint cependant à ma rencontre.

– Hey, Bug.

Je le fixais un instant avant de répondre.

– J’ai cru comprendre que tu me cherchais.

Il hocha la tête avant de continuer.

– Je suis désolé. J’ai été vraiment con, et je t’ai dit des choses horribles…Pas qu’à toi d’ailleurs. Je…J’étais mal renseigné, et je voulais pas te blesser, vraiment, mais…Je l’ai fait quand même. Alors…J’espère que tu pourras me pardonner, même si ce n’est pas maintenant.

Je le regardais en silence, puis finis par soupirer et par dire.

– Je te pardonne. Tu ne savais pas. Et ce n’est pas de ta faute si tu as été mal informé…Je…Je n’oublierais pas. Mais le fait que tu aies fait tes recherches et sois venu t’excuser prouve que tu es digne d’être pardonné.

À ma dernière phrase, il détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouges.

– En vérité…C’est quand j’ai fait moi-même mes recherches que ça a mal fini…J’ai eu une altercation avec une…non, un ami à mon collège. C’était à propos de ça, et mon père en a entendu parler, et il m’a expliqué correctement…

Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage en l’entendant se référer à moi en tant que « son ami ».

– Je vois…Comment tu avais fait tes recherches pour trouver ça ?

– Oh, eh…J’ai…Bon, quelqu’un, je peux pas donner trop de détails pour protéger mon identité, qui a fait une transition. Mon père m’avait expliqué vaguement, en me disant que cette personne suivait un traitement parce qu’elle était transgenre…ça m’a intrigué, donc j’ai tapé « Traitement transidentité » dans la barre de recherche…Et…Voilà…

Je pinçais les lèvres en entendant ça.

– C’est vraiment ça qui tombe quand on fait cette recherche ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Ouaip. _**(L’auteur tient à clarifier un fait : Ceci n’est que besoin scénaristique, en vrai, on tombe sur les traitements hormonaux pour faire une transition.)**_

Je soupirais longuement avant de m’asseoir.

– N’empêche, je suis plutôt content que tu aies fini par accepter. Je ne sais pas comment j’aurais fait autrement.

Il se posa à côté de moi, et prit ma main dans la sienne.

– Désolé d’avoir mal réagi. Je serais toujours là pour toi, ok, Bug ?

Je sentis mes joues chauffer en entendant ça, après tout, c’était les paroles d’Adrien. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, et il eut l’air surpris de ce geste.

– Sinon, comment je dois t’appeler ? Parce que vu que Ladybug te dérange…

Je m’éloignais un peu de lui et ancrais mon regard dans le sien. Je sentais que j’allais regretter d’avoir fait ça quand je serais dé-transformé et à la merci de Tikki, mais…

– Maël.

Je vis ses yeux s’écarquiller, alors qu’il balbutia.

– P-Pardon ?

– Appelle-moi Maël, Adrien.

Il me fixa, la bouche grande ouverte et une myriade d’expressions traversant son regard. Je laissais échapper un petit rire et déposais mes lèvres sur sa joue, avant d’observer son visage écarlate.

– Eh bah alors, Chaton, je t’ai cassé ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de porter ses doigts à sa joue, là où je l’avais embrassé.

– Mais…Tu…Enfin…Les identités secrètes ?

Je croisais mes bras sur mon torse avant de répliquer.

– Je connaissais la tienne. Je trouvais ça injuste que toi non…Et je suis la gardienne, donc…J’ai bien le droit de changer un peu les règles, non ?

Il hocha la tête, sans un mot.

– Sinon…Chat…Adrien…Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu m’aimes toujours ? Même en sachant que je suis Maël sous le masque ?

– Je t’aimerais toujours, tu sais ?

Évidemment, cette réplique enflamma mon visage, le faisant probablement prendre la couleur de mon costume.

– Hm ? C’est quoi cette réaction ?

Je détournais alors le regard, et attrapais sa main, avant de laisser échapper.

– Je t’aime.

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi.

– Et…L’autre garçon ?

– C’était toi, idiot…Je comprends pas comment tu n’as jamais remarqué ça !

– Oh…Oh ! C’était moi ? Donc…Donc on peut se mettre ensemble ?

Il proposait vraiment ?

– O-Oui. Enfin, sans les masques, hein…

Lorsque j’osais enfin le regarder à nouveau, je pus voir une expression de pure joie sur son visage, qui me fit sourire à mon tour.

– Par contre, vu que je devrais éviter de t’appeler Maël en combat…Je t’appelle comment ?

– Oh, euh, Bug ça me va.

– Je vois, je vois…Sinon, comment tu as réussi à échapper à Alya, Buguinet ?

– Ne m’appelle pas Bugui…Merde, ALYA ! Eh…Elle a deviné, elle m’a fait venir te voir, et je l’ai laissée en plan ! Bye Chaton ! Désolé de m’enfuir aussi vite !

Et sur ces mots, je parvins à retourner chez moi à la quatrième vitesse…Pour trouver ma chambre vide, et la page du Ladyblog ouverte, avec comme dernier post « Les héros de Paris enfin ensemble ? » avec une photo prise durant ma discussion avec Chat Noir. Lorsque je l’embrassais sur la joue.

Définitivement, j’allais tuer cette fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votre avis sur ça ?  
> Il se peut que je rajoute des chapitres après ça, il se peut aussi que je ne le fasse pas, on verra !


	5. Réflexion

Le lendemain de tout ça, après un sermon fait à Alya pour la publication de la photo de moi en train d’embrasser Chat Noir sur la joue, un sermon reçu de Tikki pour avoir dévoilé mon identité, et une bonne nuit de sommeil, j’étais retourné en cours.

J’étais arrivé en avance, impatient de voir Adrien, après tout, il était mon petit-ami à présent. Enfin si j’avais bien compris notre discussion de la dernière fois. Cependant, en l’apercevant dans mon champ de vision, un sentiment de malaise s’installa en moi, comme si quelque chose n’allait pas. Je n’approchais alors pas pour essayer de savoir d’où cela venait, mais sans grande réussite.

– Maël ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Je baissais les yeux vers ma pochette pour apercevoir le regard inquiet de Tikki, et alors que je m’apprêtais à répondre que tout allait bien, je réalisais ce qui me dérangeait. Certes, j’avais pardonné à Adrien pour son comportement, et je n’avais pas trop de ressentiment envers ses paroles, mais une fois l’euphorie de l’acceptation redescendue, je ne pouvais pas nier que j’étais toujours blessé par ses propos.

Je ne savais donc pas trop que penser de l’évolution des choses. C’était peut-être un peu rapide… Il me fallait encore un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, mais comment, alors que j’avais pourtant accepté de sortir avec lui la veille, je pouvais lui demander d’attendre ?

Je ne savais pas trop comment il réagirait…

Et s’il réagissait mal à nouveau ?

Alya me dirait sûrement qu’il finirait par comprendre, et que s’il ne le faisait pas, c’était un con, mais… ça me blesserait, et je le savais. Quoi qu’il ait dit, je l’aimais toujours du plus profond de mon cœur, une année de sentiments amoureux ne s’envolait pas en quelques remarques négatives, du moins pas pour moi. Surtout qu’il n’était pas qu’Adrien, non, il était aussi Chat Noir, mon partenaire de combat, mon meilleur ami, celui qui me comprenait mieux que personne.

Alors… Sûrement comprendrait-il ma décision ?

Mais s’il ne le faisait pas, comme il n’avait pas accepté ma transidentité au départ ?

– Maël ?

Je regardais à nouveau ma Kwami me rendant compte que je n’avais pas répondu.

– Oh… Hm… ça va… C’est juste que… Je crois que j’ai pris la décision de me mettre avec Adrien trop vite… Je veux dire, je lui ai pardonné et tout, mais… ça fait toujours mal. Ça ne fait que deux jours qu’il m’a dit ça, et…

– Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir être avec lui maintenant, tu sais ? Juste… Il faut que tu lui fasses savoir.

– Mais… Et s’il le prend mal et qu’il ne voulait plus être avec moi après ça ? Je l’aime, Tikki…

– S’il t’aime aussi, alors il comprendra… Il a conscience de t’avoir blessé, alors il n’y a aucune raison qu’il réagisse mal. Par contre il faut que tu lui dises, et pas que tu l’évites.

Je sentis mes joues se mettre à chauffer devant le sous-entendu dans les paroles de Tikki.

– Je n’allais pas faire ça !

– Sûrement, mais je te préviens juste.

Je soupirais avant de jeter un nouveau regard à Adrien, qui avait été rejoint par Nino. Ils semblaient dans une discussion assez sérieuse. Sûrement Adrien expliquait à son meilleur ami que sa pensée avait évolué et qu’il avait agi comme un imbécile.

Je m’approchais alors, il fallait que je lui parle, comme ça se serait fait, et puis s’il réagissait mal… S’il réagissait mal…

Je…

Je…

– Hey… ça va ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d’Adrien.

– Ah ! Oui pardon ! Je… Je peux te parler ? J-Juste tous les deux ?

Il hocha la tête, alors qu’Alya nous regardait avec un sourire amusé.

– Hm… J’ai loupé un truc, c’est ça ? Demanda Nino.

Je vis ma meilleure amie rigoler en répondant.

– Pour changer. Bon, allez-y vous deux.

Une fois à l’écart, je soupirais un bon coup. Adrien avait dû remarquer que j’étais mal à l’aise, vu qu’il dit.

– Mar… Maël, tu sais que tu peux tout me…

Il s’arrêta dans sa phrase, l’air de réaliser quelque chose.

– Ouais… Non… Tu le sais pas… écoute… Je… Je ne réagirais plus comme la dernière fois. Quoi que tu me dises.

Je le regardais alors, il avait l’air vraiment désolé, ce qui rendait ce que j’allais dire encore plus dur.

– Je… Je sais que j’ai accepté qu’on sorte ensemble hier… Mais… J’ai été un peu emporté par le moment.

Je vis son expression s’affaisser, alors qu’il souffla.

– Oh… Je… Je vois. Tu… Tu ne m’aimes pas… Je… Je comprends.

Je secouais alors la tête, un peu paniqué par le fait qu’il ait mal compris.

– Non ! Je t’aime… Mais… Même si je t’aime… Il n’empêche que ton comportement m’a beaucoup blessé… Et je préfère laisser un peu de temps avant de me mettre avec toi. Si tu veux toujours plus tard… Je ne veux pas qu’on commence une relation comme ça. Pas alors que je t’en veux toujours.

Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment, avant de hocher la tête.

– Je comprends. Ça n’aurait pas été sain. Et… Je suis désolé… Vraiment…

Il avait un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

– Ce n’est… Bon, ok, c’est grave, mais tu as appris de tes erreurs, alors je ne t’en veux pas volontairement. Je suis juste… Toujours blessé.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, avant de me tendre sa main.

– Amis ?

Je l’attrapais, avant de répondre.

– Amis.

Après ça, on retourna avec Alya et Nino, qui nous fixaient avec intérêt.

– Alors… ?

Le ton d’Alya était empli de sous-entendus. Elle s’attendait sûrement à ce qu’on dise être ensemble, surtout au vu de la discussion qu’on avait eu la veille.

– Ben… On a décidé de rester amis pour l’instant.

Je vis ses yeux s’écarquiller.

– Eh ? Pourquoi ?

– Je me suis un peu emporté hier. J’ai toujours pas pardonné cet abruti, et commencer à sortir ensemble avant que ce ne soit le cas me semble une mauvaise idée. Donc voilà, pour le moment on est amies.

Adrien passa sa main derrière sa nuque, affichant un air gêné.

– J’aurais bien protesté contre le « abruti », mais… C’est vrai que je l’étais un peu.

– Oh… Ouais, je vois… D’ailleurs… Vous m’en voulez pas trop pour hier ?

Je regardais Alya.

– Pour la photo ?

Elle hocha la tête, ayant au moins l’honneur de paraître coupable.

– Si tu pouvais éviter de refaire ça, ce serait cool. Répondit Adrien.

– Ok, ok, désolée.

Je soupirais, elle avait beau le promettre, la connaissant, elle ne résisterait pas bien longtemps.

– De quelle photo vous parlez ?

Je jetais un regard à Nino.

– Elle a pris plein de photos de nous ensemble, en arrêtant pas de dire que c’était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Vu qu’il semble que le Ladynoir soit aussi en train de se concrétiser, d’après elle. Enfin, c’est Alya quoi.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Oh, okay. D’ailleurs, ça va sûrement paraître cash, mais vu que vous avez parlé d’Adrien qui t’a blessé et de se mettre ensemble… La personne dont il parlait, l’autre jour en classe, c’était toi ?

Il y eut un léger silence.

– Oui.

– Non.  
J’avais répondu en même temps qu’Adrien. Évidemment, il n’avait pas pensé à nier, mais si je pouvais ne _pas_ être out à tout bout de champ… Même si je me doutais que Nino avait compris.

– Euh… Oui… ou non ?

Je soupirais.

– Ouais, c’était moi.

– D’accord, ben j’espère que vous vous réconcilierez tous les deux. Ce serait cool de voir mes deux meilleurs amis ensemble.

Sa réaction était très…

Nino.

– Honnêtement, je l’espère aussi. Parce que je l’aime quand même. Souffla le blond à côté de moi.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer à sa réponse, et détournais le regard sans un mot.

– Tu vas commencer à le dire dès que tu peux ?

– Oh, j’y pensais pas, mais pourquoi pas…

Je ne le regardais pas, mais j’entendais le sourire en coin dans sa voix.

– T’es pas croyable !

Oui, même si j’étais toujours blessé, je pense que tout finirait par s’arranger.


End file.
